


What He Does To Me

by makemeover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Cheating, Drama, Eleanor Calder - Freeform, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Romance, Zayn Malik - Freeform, danielle peazer - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemeover/pseuds/makemeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to London was supposed to be a fresh start.  A new beginning in a new country.  A brand new change to experience with my boyfriend, Sean.</p><p>But things don't always go as planned, and after, literally, running into a certain group of boys, loyalty and honesty become harder and harder to honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Does To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story does contain the use of alcohol, light violence, strong language, and graphic sexual scenes. I can't stop you from reading, but if you're under 16, please don't tell me! :)

You would think that moving to a new country, no, a new continent, would be a little bit daunting. I admit, I was a tiny bit nervous, but for the most part, I had never been so excited in my entire life.

I lived with my boyfriend, Sean, in New York City when his company transferred him to London. He was pretty upset about it, but I only saw the fun in it. Sure, we have family and friends in New York, but we’re both only 24, and if there is ever a time to live in new places, why not now?

So we picked up and moved. It was hard to say goodbye to everyone, but it’s not like we’re moving to London for the rest of our lives.

“That’s it!” Sean called from our new living room. I heard a thud that told me he’d just brought the last box of our stuff in and dropped it on the ground.

“Finally!” I shouted, sprinting through the bedroom where I had been unpacking some of our stuff. I jumped into his arms, drawing an “oomph!” sound out of him.

“We live here, now,” he said, smiling. I locked my legs around his waist as he squeezed me tighter. “I love you,” he said.

I nuzzled my nose to his. He tucked a few loose strands of my messy brown hair behind my ear and leaned in for an innocent kiss. “Mmm,” I moaned, smiling into the kiss. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck when he pulled back.

“Do you want to go grab some dinner then chill out for the night?” he asked. I nodded eagerly in agreement. I was keen on exploring our new city as soon as possible, but even I couldn’t deny that I was exhausted after the day of travel and moving all of our stuff in.

“How about maybe we find a nice place to go to? To celebrate?” he hugged me tighter.

“You spoil me,” I said smiling, kissing him again. I paid a lot less than he did for rent back in New York, as I wasn’t a full-time job kind of girl. I just graduated college and have been taking my time finding a real job. I wasn’t planning on starting my career in London, either.

“Alright, I’ll look up nicer places online while you shower,” he said, playfully smacking my butt like it was a drum. With one more kiss on his nose, I was off to the shower.

An hour later, both of us showered and dressed, we were off into the night. Sean had found a nice place just a few blocks down from our new place.

It was a pricey place, but definitely worth it. I had been to few places in my life that were that delicious. We ate and drank and chatted for a few hours, which was nice. Sometimes, when you’re with someone for almost four years, it’s hard to find as many things to talk about. But moving to London was good for us.

Sean paid the bill and I thanked him, promising that when I got a job I would take him out for a nice dinner. He laughed and excused himself to the bathroom. I told him I’d be waiting outside, and made my way out onto the street.

I was standing outside, taking deep breaths and looking at all of the new buildings surrounding me when I realized I’d forgotten my scarf. I turned to head back inside, and…

BOOM!

I slammed into someone so hard that I was actually knocked onto my butt. Right on the sidewalk. 

It all happened so quick that I didn’t remember exactly how it happened, but I remember a boy apologizing profusely as he grabbed my arms and lifted me back up.

“Are you okay? Holy crap I am SO sorry,” he said as he picked me up, his thick English accent still new to me. “Wow, I am so, so sorry.”

I started to laugh and held up my hand. “I’m fine, really!” It actually hadn’t hurt that much. I was more surprised than hurt.

“I can’t believe it, I’m really so sorry,” he said again.

I finally looked up at him, and froze. “Woah,” I breathed, recognizing who it was. I wouldn’t miss that face anywhere.

“Ah, hi,” he said, suddenly blushing and running his hand through his hair. I felt bad, and I’m sure he thought I was about to fangirl on him. For a moment, I thought I was, too.

“Sorry,” I said, shaking my head. I bent down to pick up my bag.

“No really, I’m sorry,” he said, bending down to help me. “Um,” he said, picking up my lipgloss and gum that had fallen out of my bag and handing them to me. “Is that all that fell out?”

I smiled as I nodded and stood up. “I just moved here, so I don’t really have much to carry around yet.”

“Oh really?” his face said, his eyes genuinely lighting up. He seemed really friendly and it appeared to be overtaking his embarrassment of knocking me over. “How are you enjoying it?”

“Well,” I explained. “I literally only moved here…today. My flight landed this morning.”

“No way, that’s so cool!” he said. “Fancy that, an American moving to London! I’m Liam, by the way,” he said, extending his hand.

“Michelle,” I said, shaking his hand.

“Oi, Liam,” someone said, who I recognized as Louis. He must have been watching from the door, because the next thing he said was, “Knocking random strangers onto the ground, I see?”

“Shut up,” Liam said, laughing. Niall and Zayn also came out, and we were all introduced. Sean came out shortly after, holding my scarf thankfully, so I introduced him to the boys I had just met.

We all got to chatting once Liam explained to Sean how we had bumped into each other and I’d fallen. I’m not sure exactly how it happened, but one minute Sean made a tiny joke about Liam owing me, and the next thing I knew, Sean and Liam were exchanging numbers so we could all meet up for dinner the next week, on Liam.

“You don’t really have to take us out!” I cried, feeling a little weird about it.

“No, honestly, I feel so bad about it,” Liam said, tucking his phone back into his pocket. “Plus, at least we can show you guys another part of the city!”

“Where’s Harry?” Niall called out once the commotion over what had happened ended.

“Probably trying to chat up that waitress,” Zayn said.

“I am not,” I heard a deep voice call out from the door. I turned to look at him, and I thanked the Lord that everyone’s attention wasn’t on me, because I was actually speechless.

I had heard of One Direction. I knew who each member was and even had their CD to jam out to in the car when I was feeling sad. I had seen pictures of Harry Styles on the computer. But those pictures were no indication of what it was like to see him in person. His face was so…perfect. I had to reach out and squeeze Sean’s hand to remind myself that I had a boyfriend.

Liam explained what happened once more and the other boys erupted in laughter again. Niall and Louis even made a reenactment of what happened.

“I’m sorry I missed that,” Harry said, smiling at me, his dimples taunting me.

“Oh shush, it wasn’t funny,” I said, feeling my cheeks redden. Our eyes locked for a few intense moments before I finally tore my gaze away. I moved next to Sean and rested my head on his shoulder. He didn’t seem to notice what had gone on momentarily between Harry and I as he was too into his conversation with Liam.

We stood around for a few more minutes, talking and still getting acquainted. Liam and Sean had gotten onto which soccer team they preferred, and I knew it would be all night before Sean would stop talking about it.

A black SUV pulled up to the curb and it seemed to be for the boys. “Alright, well I’ll definitely keep in touch during the week, and we’ll plan a night out then?” Liam said.

“Definitely,” Sean said, shaking Liam’s hand in a friendly way. I sensed a bromance forming.

“Again, I’m so sorry,” Liam said, pulling me into a one armed hug.

“It’s still fine,” I chuckled.

“Yeah, sorry Liam likes to get a little bossy sometimes,” Niall said, also giving me a hug.

“We’ll see you next week, then,” Zayn said, just leaning in for a quick peck on the cheek.

I heard Sean also saying goodbye to the boys when Louis decided it would be funny to pretend to knock me over again. He was lucky that he caught me just in time. He laughed as he hugged me and muttered a goodbye.

“Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you,” Harry said, looking straight into my eyes.

I prayed that none of the other boys, including Sean, were looking our way because I couldn’t seem to tear my eyes away from his. I felt like I was moving in slow motion; like I was trying to walk through a pool filled with jello.

“I guess so,” was all I was able to squeeze out, barely audible.

He leaned in so that his lips were centimeters from my ear, no one able to hear him, his hand resting gently on my waist. “Can’t wait.” He pressed a kiss to my cheek and then he was gone.

I stood unable to move, watching them get into the car and drive away. Sean was standing next to me, waving like a dork, excited about his new friends.

I touched my hand to my face where Harry had kissed me. It felt like electric sparks had been snapping against my cheek where his lips touched. I quickly replayed the moment in my head and felt my cheeks burning, the blood pooling hot under my skin.

“Well they seem really nice,” Sean said, bringing me out of my daze.

“They do,” I said, grasping his extended hand and starting the walk back to the apartment with him. I sucked in a few deep breaths and pushed any thought of Harry from my mind.

“Do you think we should actually go out with them next week?” he asked.

I paused for a moment, thinking. Things with Harry seemed a little weird, but the other four boys seemed nice enough. “Yeah, we should,” I replied. Then I grinned. “But now,” I said, letting go of Sean’s hand and jumping on his back. I lowered my voice and whispered into his ear, trying my hardest not to giggle. “Now, we should go back and break in our new bed!”

I kissed him on the cheek and felt him smile. He hitched me up higher on his back and we went home to do just what I suggested.


End file.
